Wonderful Witch
by LyraJaneBlack
Summary: An afternoon stroll turns Hermione's world upside down and moves her towards the person she's supposed to be with. Ron and Weasley family bashing.


Ron Bashing, abandonment of Hermione via her breakup with Ron from the entirety of the Weasley Family excluding the twins, as well as Harry. Lucius stops Hermione from cursing Ron in Diagon Alley after she sees him cheating.

Lucius Malfoy was single, Narcissa had given her life for Harry and Draco at the final battle, though he missed her terribly, he missed a companion more. Draco was courting Luna Lovegood, though she was a little odd, she clearly loved Draco and Lucius immensely. She also had the sight and kept repeating her prophecy for him.

"You will soon meet your soulmate, you will rescue her as she attempts to cast her hurt upon someone else."

"Whatever the bloody hell that means," he chuckled to himself as he made his way to Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione had decided to leave work early that day, after finishing her final year, she began working in the Accidental Magic sector of the Ministry. She had spotted the familiar head of Lucius Malfoy, heading to the bookshop, which was, unfortunately off of her to-do list, she was there to get Ron a gift since she had been working long hours. As she made her way near Weasley Wizard Wheezes, she saw Ron heading to a new cafe that she had been dying to go to; Curious as to why he was going in, She decided to surprise him. When she got to the window to peak in and her stomach dropped as she filled with rage, causing her hair to crackle.

"Ron!" she screams as she slams the door open.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to protect the blonde.

"I should be asking you the same question, but since you asked first, I was coming to get you a gift to surprise you with, until I saw you snogging some slag!" she hissed back, Draco would be proud.

"She is not some slag! Her name is Ella and she is a wonderful witch who actually makes time for me." he retorted.

She began seeing red, "Wonderful Witch?!, Wonderful Witch! I'll show you wonderful." she yelled.

She pulled her wand from her sleeve and began to hex him, the Bat-Bogey hex, and the canary hex were the main two. Her pent-up fury over canceled dates and nights sleeping in an empty bed were on the forefront. Just as she was about to fire a particularly nasty curse, she felt arms grab around her.

"Miss Granger, I would refrain from doing that," Lucius whispered to her.

"Mr. Malfoy! Let me go!"

As he tightened his grip on her, he continued whispered to her "Hermione, please, come with me. I no longer live in the manor, I built a home on property but far from that house. I am not a begging man, but I am asking you to come. Azkaban will not be pleasant for a beautiful woman such as yourself."

Her resolve broke instantly and she turned around and tucked her head under his chin, as he prepared to apparate.

The landed with a crack outside his newly built, smaller in size to the manor but still grand and much lighter. She finally noticed his powder blue robes, his hair pulled back in a matching ribbon, ' _I am so glad it was him that stopped me, Harry nor anyone else can come me here.'_

"Miss Granger, would you like to come in and have tea? Tippy would be delighted to meet you, she loves you."

"Are they-"

"Yes they are free, paid and well taken care of, they even have the use of our home in Italy for vacations, though they never use it and they still insist on the formal titles." he interrupted before she could finish.

She gave him a reserved smile and placed her hand at the crook of his offered arm. They made their way into the house, with lots of windows and no dark furniture. She felt so comfortable and relaxed here. They made it to his study, that unbeknownst to her was attached to the library.

"Tippy!"

"Master, how can Tippy help?"

"Could you bring tea service and a small decanter of my favorite whiskey. Oh, Tippy, I've forgotten my manners," Hermione snorted and he gestured over to her, "Tippy meet Miss. Granger."

When she turned around, Hermione noticed the odd but adorable combo of a midnight blue tutu and a pink top.

"Misses Granger" She squealed with a bow. Hermione kneeled down, "Hermione is perfect if you would like. I do rather love your tutu, did you make it?"

"Oh no Misses Hermione, Master Lucius bought it for me"

"Well, I'll have to ask him where he got it because I would love for you to go with me so we could pick out a few more for you, Would you like to go shopping with me? If it's okay with Mr. Malfoy that is." She looked up at him and he smiled and nodded while offering his hand for her to stand up. Tippy stood there mesmerized that she was able to go shopping with Missus Gran- Hermione.

"Tippy would love that", as she clapped and her ears danced a little.

"You may call me Lucius if it pleases you," he told her as tippy popped away to gather what he feared an impressive tea service for Hermione.

"Then you may call me Hermione, Lucius"

As feared, an impeccable tea service arrived, "She must really love you" Hermione laughed when she saw the spread. On the table was a beautiful tea set, and matching pot, a small crystal decanter and lots of crumpets and finger sandwiches.

"On the contrary dear, It is you she loves" He smiled back at her and poured her some tea, making note that she preferred two sugars and little milk.

As the enjoyed their tea and snacks, Tippy reentered looking upset. "Excuse me Master and Missus, but a letter arrived from Mister Potter."

"Thank you tippy, I'll take it and this tea is wonderful."

"Thank you, missus, she squeaked, "It is a special blend, I can teach you how to make it sometime." With that and a little bow she left.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to open it here, we can go to the dueling room if you'd like, in case it's bad."

She nodded, her anxiety building, as Harry was the one she hoped to be on her side. They made their way down the corridor to the dueling room. He summoned comfy chairs for them and prepared to help her in case it was bad. He had an awful feeling it was, he would have to summon Draco and Luna if she was too distraught, as those three had become close at Hogwarts during their last year.

He watched her open the letter, and his heart dropped when she began to tear up and then she had this look of anger. He handed her an embroidered handkerchief, "Hermione, love, what does it say?" he asked tentatively.

" _Dear Hermione,_

 _None of us are sure what happened other than the twins, who are writing a letter to you as I write this. Ron Denies anything untoward happening with that witch, says you just went all barmy. There were not many witnesses and no one was really injured and as head Auror, you will not be charged. However, I am letting you know on behalf of all of us here at the burrow, that you are no longer welcome, nor are you family. I have no idea what has gotten into you over this and I am truly sorry it had to come to this. You have 48 hours to remove your things from your flat before Ron goes home._

 _Harry"_

Her resolve firmly cracked as she finished reading and she dissolved into tears. Lucius immediately began to comfort her, she sunk into his embrace before her anger set in.

"The room is charmed that the damage done is reversed. Use whatever curses or hexes you'd like. I am going to step out for a moment."

"You're coming back right?" her eyes pleading with him.

In lieu of a reply, she simply pulled her into his arms again and kissed her forehead.

He left the room as a bombarda maxima left her wand, shattering the chairs and the dummy behind it.

He smirked at her fury but sighed knowing that this was not going to be fixed overnight.

"Tippy!"

"Yes Master, is Mistress alright?" she asked worriedly.

"She will be and don't let her hear you call her that, someday hopefully, but not yet. It's perfectly fine, do not be upset. I need you, Topsy, Turvy, and Della to go to Hermione's flat and pack all that is hers, okay? Then prepare a lot more of your tea and have one of your sisters take some water to the dueling room, but be careful, she is rather powerful."

"Of course Master" Tippy replied before completing her tasks.

He went back to his office, worried about the sweet woman in the other room, He sighed heavily, before grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Draco's Manor" He yelled into the hearth.

"Hey Dad, Everything okay?

"Not really son, I'm fine but Hermione is not, can you and Luna come over?" he asked tentatively.

"Shit, yeah, give us a bit."

"She's in the dueling room as we speak, that should give you some time." With that, he shut the call down and waited for his son and future daughter to arrive.

Twenty minutes had passed, Hermione had slowed down considerably when the floo roared to life.

"Hey, Dad," Both Luna and Draco said in unison.

He greeted them both while offering glasses of firewhisky, as he knew they were going to need it. They sat down and Lucius filled them in on what he had seen and how he convinced her to come back here, then he got to the part with Harry's letter and they were both horrified to learn what he said.

"What a bloody mess" Draco finally spoke, upset that she had been hurt in so many ways. Luna grasped his hand and firmly declared that the Quibbler and Witch Weekly, both she owned, would be on her side."

Hermione was finishing up, her magic begging her to stop when the door slowly opened and an adorably tiny elf appeared.

"Oh, Hello, I'm Hermione," she introduced as she wondered how many elves Lucius had.

"I's be Coco miss, I broughts you water."

"Oh, perfect and it was nice to meet you. Do you know where Lucius is Coco?

"In his study with Master Draco and Mistress Luna, Another letter arrived for you as wells"

She gratefully accepted the water and the letter and read it as she drank.

 _Our Dearest Hermione,_

 _We side with you, please know that. No matter what, we are your unofficial brothers, and we saw what happened. We were so grateful that Mr. Malfoy was able to stop you and for that, we want to thank him. Take all the time you need, but we are here for you._

 _Love,_

 _Gred and Forge_

She felt so lucky to have maintained a relationship with some of the Weasleys, but she needed Lucius. She arrived back to the study, ignoring the two additional blonds, and sought Lucius out.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I'm not mad anymore, I'm just hurt" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, love, I hope I do not make you more upset, but I sent Tippy and her sisters to get your stuff. I did not feel safe with you going, and they should be arriving back now, I am having it placed in a guest room for you."

"Thank you, Lucius. I promise not to be a bother and as soon as I find something, I'll leave-"

"No, Stay here, please?"

"I Thought you didn't beg?" she smirked

Draco and Luna felt odd watching the exchange but chuckled when Hermione called him out she pulled back to grab a glass of fire whiskey and greet Draco and Luna.

"I received a letter from the twins, they are on my side. At least I have some family."

The tears fell again as she plopped down on the couch sipping her whiskey.

"You've also got a family here Hermione, Draco and I both love you and Lucius is rather tickled that you're here," Luna replied in her dreamy voice.

"I don't want to be a burden" she spoke softly.

It was Draco's turn to speak at that remark, "Hermione please listen to Dad and Luna you belong here with us, you can go with me to read in our library and research with Luna, along with the girly bits. You can converse with Dad and he's also good at the other things I mentioned, you're ours now." he smiled while he grabbed her hand.

"Even the girl stuff" she questioned while laughing out loud her whiskey finally kicking in, "Wait, did you say library?!"

She jumped up as Lucius strode to the far wall and opened a massive door, leading to a library larger than Hogwarts'.

"It's wonderful!" She yelled, much to the chagrin of Lucius.

"Come on, Love, we can go later, you need to rest now." He said as he guided her back to the couch.

Tippy popped into the room, looking rather grim and pissed.

"Tippy, are you okay?" Lucius asked, concern evident in his voice.

She began ringing her ears as she spoke "Tippy and the others went to Missus' flat to get her things and the orange headed boy was there with his mother. We quickly made ourselves invisible and started transporting her stuff to the room across from yours but they started noticing stuff missing and he started yelling and throwing curses."

"Is everyone alright Tippy?"

"Will be fine, we think we got everything including your orange fur ball, it attacked the boy" She replied with a cheeky grin on her small face.

Hermione climbed off the couch "I'm so grateful for you, thank you and we'll go shopping soon you deserve a treat. Crookshanks too"

"Of course Mistress I's do anything to help you" she replied while playing with her tutu.

"Tippy am I your Mistress?"

"I'd like you to be," she said shyly.

"Give me a few weeks to recover and find myself and I'd be happy too"

Lucius's Heart swelled watching the exchange while Draco and Luna looked on with tears in their eyes.

 **One Month Later**

Tippy brought her tea while she was researching wolfsbane as her new project. She left the ministry, preferring to work and seclusion.

"Mistress?"

"Yes Tippy?"

"Master Lucius is asking for you, in the East Garden."

"Oh, thank you Tippy"

They had strolls in the garden almost every day along with family dinner with Draco and Luna twice per week, she pondered her path that brought her here and to her real family. She was finally ready to be Lucius' and for him to be hers. He was sitting on their bench, in beautiful lilac robes, the navy embroidery matching her own navy robes.

"Dearest!" she called to him

"Hello love, how is research?"

"Wonderful, thank you, Lucius, for everything"

"Of course love, you are probably the best thing to come into my life besides Draco".

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied, as he leaned in to kiss her.

 **Epilogue**

Hermione and Lucius were married along with Draco and Luna in a winter wedding. Draco and Luna had twins the following year, Scorpius and Aurora were doted on and loved by their parents and grandparents. Hermione created a more stable and safer version of Wolfsbane, one that did not separate man and wolf. Along with many other achievements, Hermione was also able to have a child for her and Lucius, Lyra, born two years after Scorpius and Aurora. Hermione aided the Weasley Twins with their business, making them globally known, they had their wife and a set of twins. The Weasleys nor Harry ever spoke to her again, except Arthur, they had made amends and had lunch once a month. Tippy and her 5 sisters took great care of the family and were included in all family vacations and activities. They went shopping frequently which was difficult for Hermione at first, as she was not used to a lack of budget. Hermione and Luna researched and published, Draco came to her for advice and to read with her and Lucius, he did all of that and more, including the girly stuff.


End file.
